New Life
by Katen Kiokotsu0720
Summary: Erza Gray
1. Chapter 1

New Life

Erza,adalah seorang murid SMA yang selalu bersikap kasar (tanpa ampun)dan selalu menyendiri,wajarlah Erza tidak punya teman,Erza selalu sendiri di saat pun tinggal sendiri karena ditinggal oleh orangtuanya yang selalu berpergian ke luar negeri.

Di sekolah Erza ada sebuah geng yang sangat terkenal karena anggotanya yang keren-keren,tapi hampir semua anggota itu sudah punya pacar,hanya satu yang masih melajang,Gray,tiap haripun Gray menjadi sasaran bagi para siswi yang tergila-gila hari geng tersebut sedang santai di bawah pohon besar dekat sekolah

(by the way anggota gengnya Natsu,Lucy,Levy,Gajeel,Gray)

"hey Gray,kenapakamu tidak coba mencari pacar?"tanya Natsu

"ha?soal itu aku masih mau lajang"jawab Gray

"ah bilang saja di sekolah ini belum ada yang pas di hati kamu kan?"tanya Lucy setengah menggoda

"hah...bukan urusan mu tau"jawab Gray lagi

Lau tiba-tiba,saat mereka sedang santai,mereka melihat Erza yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar yang berbunga merah

"hey bukankah itu Erza ya?"tanya Levy

"ya benar,gadis yang cool tapi kasar"jawab Gajeel

"sebenarnya menurutku Erza itu baik,cantik lagi,tapi sayang sikapnya tidak mendukung"kata Lucy

"ya kau benar"jawab Levy

"mungkin kalau dia baik pada semua orang,aku akan memasukannya ke dalam geng ini"kata Natsu

"masukkan saja"lanjut Levy

"h..ha?tapi kan dia itu kasar,aku tidak bisa menerima anggota yang seperti itu tau!"

"jujur saja kalau aku lihat,dia selalu sendiri,tidak ada teman,aku rasa dia kesepian"kata Gajeel

"aku setuju"kata Lucy

"ba...baiklah kalau begitu"kata Natsu terpaksa

Lalu mereka langsung menghampiri Erza yang sedang duduk membaca buku

"hey..."kata Natsu

"ada perlu"balas Erza tanpa menoleh

"apa kau tidak merasa kesepian terus sendiri?"kata Natsu

"tidak "

"kalau kau mau,kau boleh bergabung dengan kami"

"tidak usah"

"kenapa,kalau aku jadi kau aku akan langsung menerimanya"

"aku tidak butuh teman,aku lebih suka sendiri,dunia ku yang sendiri lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan ada orang lain"

"hey...kau itu tidak bisa lebih sopan apa?"kata Gray yang tiba-tiba ikut pembicaraan

"bukan urusan mu,lebih baik kalian pergi"kata Erza ketus

"apa kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun oleh orangtua mu?"kata Gray lagi

"tidak"kata Erza yang langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka

"see,hasilnya pasti begini,makanya aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya"kata Natsu marah

"Natsu,kita kan hanya mencoba apa salahnya sih?"kata Lucy yang juga hampir marah

"sudahlah...lain kali jika ingin ada urusan lagi dengannya aku tidak ikutan"kata Natsu

Lalu keesokan harinya,di kelas Erza ada anak baru yang bernama istirahat,Lisanna menyapa Erza

"permisi...aku Lisanna anak baru disini"

"ada urusan apa?"

"begini aku mau minta tolong,boleh tunjukkan sekitar sekolah ini?"

"cari saja orang lain jangan aku"

"tunggu,aku maunya sama kamu!"

Lalu Natsu yang baru saja lewat berkata

"hey...jangan bicara dengan anak ini"kata Natsu pada Lisanna

"memangnya kenapa?dia kan teman sekelas ku"

"dia itu kasar,lagian dia tidak butuh teman"

"kalau kau mau aku saja yang tunjukkan sekolah ini"kata Lucy yang baru datang

"aku tidak mau!kalau orang ini tidak mau ya sudah tidak jadi,lagian aku tidak kenal kalian"kata Lisanna yang langsung pergi

Lalu Natsu menatap Erza dengan tatapan sinis,Erza yang melihat tatapan itu hanya membalas tanpa pun langsung ke tempat biasa dia berada,pohon besar,saat disana,Erza melihat yang melihat Erza langsung berkata

"ah...kau anak yang tadi"

"sedang apa kau disini?"

"ehhh...tidak,tadi saat aku sedang melihat-lihat aku liat tempat ini,jadi aku langsung kesini,kau sendiri?"

"ini tempatku,bisa kau pindah ke pohon yang disana?"kata Erza menunjuk pohon besar yang biasa di tempati Natsu dkk.

"eh...,,,,,,ba...baiklah"

Lisanna pun langsung berjalan ke pohon yang satu lagi,saat sedang duduk,datanglah Natsu dkk.

"hey...kau yang tadi ya?"kata Lucy

"ehhh...ada apa?ini tempat kalian juga?"tanya Lisanna

"eh tidak,kalau kau mau gabung,ikut saja"

"sungguh?"

"iya"kata Natsu yang tiba-tiba nyambung

"terima kasih"

Lalu mereka bercakap-cakap disana,sekalian Lisanna bertanya tentang Erza

"oh ya...anak yang tadi itu siapa"

"anak itu Erza,dia murid yang sangat kasar dan menyebalkan"kata Gray

"heeeee?yang benar,tapi tampangnya tidak begitu"

"ya...tapi ternyata muka bisa membohongi"

"aku jadi ingin bisa berteman dengannya"

"kau tidak akan bisa"kata Natsu

"kenapa?..."

"karena dia bilang dia tidak butuh teman,dia hanya senang dengan dunianya sendiri"

"tapi rasanya tidak enak kalau terus sendiri"

"tapi ternyata dia lebih senang sendiri tuh"sambung Gray

**KRINGG!**bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi

"bel sudah bunyi sebaiknya kita masuk"kata Levy

Lalu mereka semua pun masuk,saat di kelas,Lisanna terus memandangi Erza dengan rasa penasaran

"apa benar orang ini kasar,sulit dipercaya"batin Lisanna

Dan bel pulang pun berbunyi,Natsu pulang bareng pada Lisanna,lalu Lisanna pun bulang bareng Natsu dkk.,Lisanna bertanya

"ehmmmm...rasanya ada yang hilang"kata Lisanna

"oh...Gray"lanjut Gajeel

"iya aku rasa"

"dia berbeda arah,jadi tidak bisa pulang bareng"kata Levy

"owwhhh...begitu"

"arahnya searah dengan rumah Erza"kata Lucy

Di saat yang berbeda...(ck ck ck ck)

"ah sial,hanya rumah ku yang berbeda arah"keluh Gray

Lalu Gray melihat Erza memasuki sebuah rumah

"jadi ini rumah si kasar itu,hemmmm...tampak kosong sekali,ah apa urusan ku?"kata Gray yang langsung melewati rumah tersbut

Keesokan harinya saat istirahat,Lisanna menghampiri Gray

"Gray boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"sesuatu?...sesuatu apa?"

"rumah mu searah kan dengan Erza,pulang nanti antar aku ke rumahnya ya"

"hee... eeeeeee u...untuk apa?kau mau di hajar habis-habisan apa kalau kau ke rumahnya?"

"ayolah kumohon,hari ini dia tidak masuk,aku sedikit khawatir antar aku ya,please (:P)"kata Lisanna sambil ngelas

"ba..baiklah kalau begitu"

"yess!"seru Lisanna

"girang sekali kau?"

Lisanna yang tidak menghiraukan perkataan Gray langsung masuk ke dalam kelas.

Saat Pulang

"Gray ayo!"seru Lisanna

"iya,sabar kenapa?"

Lalu mereka berdua pun langsung menuju rumah Erza,sesampainya di rumah Erza,Lisanna langsung membunyikan bel

"permisi!"kata Lisanna

"tampaknya tidak ada orang"kata Gray

"ah tidak mungkin,pasti dia tertidur atau tidak dengar"

Tetangga yang lewat bertanya

"kalian siapa?"

"ah..kami teman Erza"jawa Lisanna

"oh...jadi kalian mencari Erza ya?"

"iya..apa dia ada di rumah?"

"sepertinya tidak"

"oh begitu terima kasih"kata Lisanna

"ya ^^" (ceritanya makin gaje adjahh)

"Gray bagaimana ini,Erza tidak ada di rumah?jangan-jangan tadi dia bolos lagi?"

"mau bagaimana lagi,nanti saja lain kali kita coba lagi"

"huftt...ya sudah"Lisanna yang kecewa langsung pergi meninggalkan Gray

Saat sore hari Gray sedang jalan-jalan keliling kompleks,lalu Gray pun melewati rumah Erza,Gray yang masih penasaran tentang Erza yang tidak ada di rumah mengintip lewat kaca gerbang rumah Erza,disana terlihat Erza yang sedang bermain dengan 3 ekor kelinci yang berwarna putih.

"ehhh...?belum pernah aku melihat Erza bermain dengan kelinci"kata Gray yang lalu ,mengintip lagi

Gray melihat Erza tertawa bermain dengan kelincinya,lau salah satu kelinci tersebut kabur lewat celah bawah gerbang,Gray yang melihat kelinci tersebut langsung mengambil kelinci tersebut,lalu Erza membuka pintu pun terkejut melihat Gray yang ada di depan gerbang dan memegang salah satu kelincinya,Erza bertanya sambil memegang 2 kelinci

"ma...mau apa kau disini?"

"nghhh...aku hanya kebetulan lewat"

"bohong,,,,,kau stalker ya?"

"hey kalau bicara jangan ngawur dong!"

"ukhhh...terserahlah,kembalikan kelinciku!"pinta Erza

"kau ini...masa sih bisa tersenyum hanya dengan bermain dengan kelinci,sedangkan dengan..."(omongan Gray diputus)

"kembalikan!"bentak Erza

"bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"mau mu ini apa sih?"

"aku mau kelinci ini"

"KAU INI CARI MASALAH YA!"

Tanpa sengaja 2 kelinnci yang di pegang Erza lepas,dan berlari ketengah jalan,sedangkan ada mobil yang melaju kencang dari arah lain,Erza yang melihat itu langsung berlari mencoba menangkap kelinci tertangkap,mobil tersebut sudah dekat,denagn posisi mendekap dua kelinci itu Erza memejamnkan yang melihat hal itu langsung menarik Erza hingga mereka berdua mobil tersebut sudah lewat Gray berkata

"kau ini gila apa!kau ingin mati ?"

"apa urusan mu,daripada kelinciku mati,lebih baik aku yang mati!"

"hanya gara-gara kelinci saja,kau sudah begini!"

"terserah kau mau bilang apa"

Erza langsung mengambil ketiga kelincinya dan masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membanting gerbang di depan Gray

"dasar tidak tau berterima kasih,padahal sudah di tolong"batin Gray

Gray pun langsung kembali ke rumahnya dan berpikir,bagaimana cara merubah sikap Erza,mengingat semua kejadian tadi Gray punya lalu menelepon Natsu dan menjelaskan rencananya,dan Natsu pun setuju.

Keesoka harinya saat istirahat,Erza kembali duduk sambil baca buku di bawah pohon,tetapi kali ini,Erza merasa ada yang melihat sebuah kandang yang cukup besar dekat pohon biasa ia penasaran,Erza pun langsung masuk ke dalam kandang Erza masuk,Erza terkejut karena kandang tersebut berisi banyak yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri para kelinci itu,dan bermain dengan kelinci-kelinci tersebut.

Erza tidak sadar bahwa ada CC TV yang sangat kecil di sudut kandang tersebut (yummmmm ^3^ ajib).Dan ternyata itu adalah kerjaan Gray dan Natsu,dari kejauhan mereka melihat Erza lewat TV kecil yang bisa dibawa kemana-mana,mereka berdua melihat semua kegiatan Erza di sana (emang ada tah TV kecil yang bisa di bawa kemana2,sambungan CC TV lg,khayalannya BUJUBUNENG)

"raut muka Erza beda sekali kalau sudah bertemu kelinci"kata Natsu

"ya seperti berada di surga,kalau ketemu kelimci Erza langsung menunjukkan senyumnya yang manis"

"sedang apa kalian disini?"tanya Lisanna yang tiba-tiba datang

"akhhhh...Lisanna kau mengagetkan saja"kata Gray

"ah maaf,^^"tapi apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"mengamati Erza lewat TV kecil ini?"jawab Natsu

"akh.. benarkah?...coba aku juga mau lihat"seru Lisanna

Akrinya mereka bertiga melihat Erza lewat TV itu

"wahh...seperti bukan Erza saja ya,bisa tertawa seperti ini"kata Lisanna

"ekspresinya sangat berbeda"lanjut Natsu

"oh ya siapa yang tau kalau kelinci binatang kesukaan Erza?"tanya Lisanna

"waktu kemarin aku tidak sengaja lewat rumanya,lalu aku melihat dia sedang bermain bersama kelinci kesayangannya"jawab Gray

"kau stalker"jawab Natsu tanpa ekspresi

"BUKANNNN!ENAK SAJA KAU INI"

"sudah jangan berisik terus perhatikan"kata Lisanna

**KRIIIIIIING!**bel pun berbunyi

"yah bel sudah berbunyi,padahal lagi asik-asiknya"kata Natsu

"ya sudah,besok saja lagi,sekalian ajak Levy,Lucy,dan Gajeel"jawab Lisanna

"ya,Lisanna benar,kalau besok kita bisa mengajak teman-teman"lanjut Gray

Lalu mereka pun masuk ke kelas masing-masing

SAAT PULANG SEKOLAH

"hah...selalu saja aku yang pulang sendiri,padahal kalau aku bisa berteman dengan Erza aku tidak akan pulang sendiri"batin Gray sambil menghela napas,lalu Gray melihat Erza lagi,kali ini beda,Erza berjalan sambil menunjukkan sedikit senyum,

"hmphhh...aku yakin Erza tersenyum karena kelinci itu,syukurlah aku senang bisa melihat senyumnya itu ^^"

"sepertinya kau menyukainya Gray"kata Natsu yang ternyata mengikutinya dari belakang

"wuaaaaa"teriak Gray

"eh ada apa?"tanya Natsu

"pake nanya lagi ada apa,kau ini kaya stalker tau!"

"oh maaf,lagian aku tidak berniat mengikuti mu,kebetulan aku ingin ke rumah saudara ku,arahnya kesini jadi aku mengikutimu saja dari belakang,sebenarnya niat ku juga ingin mengagetkan mu sih,heheheh"

"hahh...!dasar kau ini!"

"melihat sikapmu,kau suka Erza ya?"

"he...?jangan asal bicara dong,aku hanya ingin dia punya kebahagiaan tersendiri,jadi di sekolah pun karena ada kelinci dia tidak merasa kesepian"

"alah...mengaku saja Gray ~3~"

"a...ah terserah kau sajalah,tapi ngomong-ngomong rumah saudara mu di mana?"

"hmmmm...aku tidak tau,karena aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya,aku hanya diberi alamatnya saja"

"hah...bisa-bisanya ada saudara yang belum pernah kau temui,jadi,untuk apa kau menengok saudara mu itu?"

"suruh menengok keadaannya saja,jarena dia di tinggal orang tuanya"

"heh...sadis sekali hidupnya,seperti sinetron"

Lalu mereka berdua pun pergi bersama saat Natsu sampai (ditemani Gray)Gray sadar akan sesuatu

"he...hey Natsu,apa kau yakin ini rumah saudara mu?"

"ngmmmmmm...ditulisnya alamatnya memang yang ini,memangnya ada apa?"

"ini...ini rumahnya Erza"

"apa?"teriak Natsu kaget

"kalau tidak percaya,tekan saja bel itu"

"e...e...h,oke"

Dan Natsu pun langsung menekan bel yang berada di sebelah gerbang,lalu terdengar suara seorang gadis yang menjawab

"sebentar"

Saat gadis itu membuka gerbang,tampak gadis yang berambut panjang berwarna merah berdiri memakai kaos dan celana pendek,lalu gadis itu berkata

"nghhhhh...?ada urusan apa?"

"tidak mungkin!"seru Natsu

"sudah kubilang"lanjut Gray

"kalau tidak ada urusan sebaiknya pergi"kata Erza seraya hampir menutup pintu gerbang,lalu Gray menahan pintu gerbang tersebut

"tunggu!"seru Gray

"apa lagi?"

"saudara mu berniat menjenguk"

"siapa?"

"a...aku"jawab Natsu terbata

"hehhh...aku tidak percaya kau saudara ku :"

"ta...tapi itu memang benar,ibu ku yang menyuruh ku menjenguk mu"lanjut Natsu

"lalu?..."

"ada surat yang harus kusampaikan dari keluarga ku"

"apa?"

Lalu Natsu pun menyerahkan surat yang ditujukkan kepada Erza,Erza pun membaca surat tersebut,dan berkata

"bilang pada keluarga mu,aku harus berpikir,aku tidak mungkin jawab ia meski aku tinggal sendiri"kata Erza yang langsung menutup pintu gerbang tersebut

"memang isi suratnya apa?"tanya Gray

"mana ku tau,tapi coba ah ku lihat"kata Natsu

Natsu dan Gray langsung membaca surat tersebut

"APA?"seru Gray dan Natsu

"ini unjukkan gila"kata Natsu

"ternyata ibu mu cukup peduli,sampai menawarkan tinggal bersama"

"hah...apa-apaan ini,dan kalau nanti Erza benar tinggal,dia akan tidu sekamar dengan ku apa?ogah!"seru Natsu

"tidak juga,kau kan punya adik perempuan,bisa saja Erza sekamar dengannya,lagian menurutku Wendy akan senang kalau dapat teman sekamar"

"hahh... kau benar Wendy itu sangat senang kalau dapat teman sekamar"

"hahhahahah...sabar saja ya Natsu"kata Gray yang langsung melanjutkan perjalanan pulang

Natsu pun berjalan kembali menuju rumah dengan sangat Natsu sampai rumah ibu Natsu bertanya

"bagaimana Natsu,apa keadaannya baik,dan bagaimana jawabannya?"

"y...ya keadaannya baik,dan jawabannya,katanya masih dipikir"

"oh begitu,hmmmm...besok kau tanyakan lagi ya"

"i...iya"jawab Natsu lesu

Wendy yang baru pulang,langsung bertanya

"ada apa ini?"

"tidak,tidak ada apa-apa"jawab Natsu

"jangan bohong ya,atau tidak kau kubunuh kau"ancam Wendy

"Wendy,yang sopan kalau bicara dengan kakak mu"kata ibu Natsu

"habis dia tidak mau memberitahu"

"heh...kerjamu hanya mengancam,pikirin tuh ujian masuk SMA,sudah kelas 3 SMP,bukannya tambah rajin malah tambah bodoh"kata Natsu

"alah kau sendiri...masuk SMA bagus dengan nilai pas-pasan kan"

"diam kau!anak ingusan tidak boleh ikut campur"

"kau juga dasar banci,punya rambut warnanya pink!"

"heh...sudah jangan bertengkar,kakak adik bukannya akur"kata ibu Natsu

"dia yang mulai duluan,main rahasia-rahasiaan"

"heh...sudah,Natsu sebaiknya kau beritahu Wendy"

"tidak akan!"tolak Natsu mentah-mentah

"ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau beritahu,aku saja yang beritahu,Wendy kau tahu kak Erza?"

"tentu saja,mana mungkin aku tidak tau"

"menurut mu bagaimana kalau kak Erza tinggal disini?"

"ha...sungguh?"

"tapi kak Erza masih berpikir-pikir tentang hal itu"(jiaaaaaah kak Erza,ga enak di denger nheeeh,tapi lanjut dhahhhh)

"kalau begitu kenapa tidak coba ibu yakinkan saja?"

"hnmmm...kita kan tidak boleh memaksa orang,ngmmmm..begini saja,bagaimana kalau besok kau ikut kak Natsu ke rumah kak Erza habis pulang sekolah,mau kan?"

"apa!aku tidak mau"jawab Natsu

"Natsu!"seru ibu Natsu

"ba...baik"jawab Natsu terpaksa

Keesokan harinya pun saat pulang sekolah Wendy,Natsu,dan Gray pergi ke rumah Erza,dan Wendy bertanya pada Gray

"kak Gray?"

"ehh?ada apa?"jawab Gray

"apa kak Gray pacar kak Erza?"

"hekkkkk...bu...bukan"jawab Gray yang kaget akan pertanyaan itu

"jujur saja,kalau bukan,kenapa kakak ikut ke rumah kak Erza?"

"oh itu,rumah ku arahnya kesini"

"pembohong"

"anak ini menyebalkan sekali"batin Gray

Lalu mereka pun sampain di rumah Erza,Wendy yang bersemangat langsung menekan bel

"permisi!"seru Wendy

"sebentar"jawab Erza yang ada di dalam rumah

Lalu Erza membukakan pintu gerbang,Wendy pun langsung berkata

"kak Erza!sudah lama tidak bertemu"

"a...ah Wendy"

Erza pun langsung mempersilahkan mereka di dalam rumah Erza,,,,,

"hey Erza kau sudah memutuskan belum?"tanya Natsu

"belum"jawab Erza singkat

"hey Erza kenapa kau tidak terima saja,kau ini kan selalu sendiri hanya kelinci yang menemanimu,di sekolah pun kau tidak punya teman,paling tidak kau punya keluarga,meski keluarga angkat"lanjut Gray

"kak Gray suka kak Erza ya?"tanya Wendy

"diam kau anak kecil!"balas Gray

"mengaku saja"

"rrrrggggggghhhhhhhh..."

"sabar Gray,anak ingusan ini memang selalu begitu"kata Natsu mencoba menenangkan

"kak Erza lebih baik tinggal saja bersama aku,aku rasa rumah akan terasa menyenangkan kalau ada kak Erza"

"ehhh...aku masih belum bisa memutuskan"

"sebenarnya hanya jawab ya atau tidak susah sekali"lanjut Natsu

"hanya saja...ahh pokoknya aku masih belum tahu jawabannya"

"hey Erza kuharap jawaban mu besok sudah ada"kata Natsu

Lalu mereka semua keluar dari rumah Erza dan keesokan harinya pas istirahat,Natsu menghampiri Erza yang sedang berada di kandang kelinci

"hey Erza bagaimana keputusannya?apa sudah ada?"tanya Natsu

"sudah"kata Erza sambil memeluk 2 kelinci

"jadi apa jawaban mu?"

"hmmmm...mungkin kau akan senang mendengar jawaban ku"

"memangnya jawaban mu apa?"

"bilang ke ibu mu maaf aku tidak ingin tinggal bersama,lagian aku lebih senang tinggal sendiri"

"ha...kau ini aneh sekali,lebih senang tinggal sendiri,apa tidak ada alasan yang lebih masuk akal?"

"sebenarnya aku punya alasan itu,tapi tidak akan ku beritahu"

"hekkkk...ke...kenapa?"

"kau ini mau tahu saja,sudah sana pergi"usir Erza

"hahhh...ya sudah aku pergi"

REVIEW,REVIEW!di harap besar review nya


	2. Chapter 2

Caution!:

Kalo ga suka,ga usah review,karena emang agak gaje sih ceritanya hehehehe,selamat menikmati cerita ancuran-ancuran ini ^^"

Saat Natsu membuka pintu kadang kelinci,tampak teman-temannya berada di luar,karena penasaran Natsu pun bertanya

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"kami ingin meminta sesuatu,ayo cepat"kata Lucy sambil menarik tangan Natsu,saat sampai di bawah pohon rindang,Levy berkata

"Lisanna bilang kau punya TV kecil untuk memantau Erza yang berada di kandang kelinci itu ya?"

"eh..ya,memangnya kenapa?kalian ingin melihatnya?"

"iya!"seru Lucy

"baiklah,oh ya Gray dan Gajeel dimana?"

"mereka di kantin"jawab Levy

"baiklah"kata Natsu sambil menyerahkan TV kecil yang ada di dalam tasnya

Lalu mereka berdua pun langsung mengamati TV itu,saat mereka melihat Erza,mereka berdua berkata

"OMG,,,,,Erza manis sekali!3"kata Levy

"ya!kalau senyumnya tidak disembunyikan pasti semua orang akan tergila-gila"

Lalu mereka kembali mengamati TV itu di kantin,, (ck...ck...ck)

"hey Natsu bagaimana hasilnya?"tanya Gray

"dia bilang tidak"jawab Natsu

"bukankah seharusnya kau senang"lanjut Gajeel

"ya...tapi...Wendy akan menghajar ku habis-habisan dan menyalahkan ku,akhhhh...dasar bocah ingusan itu benar-benar ingin kusingkirkan"

"mungkin memang takdir mu punya adik seperti Wendy"lanjut Gray

"tapi apa alasannya,kenapa dia menolak?"tanya Gajeel

"hmmmm...dia hanya bilang lebih senang tinggal sendiri,lalu aku bilang apa tidak ada alasan lain,dia bilang ada,tapi dia tidak memberitahu ku"jawab Natsu

"kenapa?"tanya Gray

"katanya rahasia"

"oh ya menurutku,sekarang Erza sudah sedikit berubah,buktinya sekarang dia mulai ignin berbicara dengan orang lain"kata Gajeel

"ya kau benar,karena apa ya?"kata Natsu penuh tanda tanya

Lalu Levy dan Lucy datang

"hey Natsu terima kasih TV nya"kata Levy

"iya sama-sama"

Saat keluar kantin,Lucy berkata pada Levy

"heyLevy,bagaimana kalau sekarang kita coba berbicara dengan Erza,mungkin saja dia sudah tidak terlalu kasar"

"ngmmmmm...ide bagus"

Lalu Levy dan Lucy langsung menuju ke kandang kelinci tempat sampai disana Levy dan Lucy langsung masuk kandang dan bertanya pada Erza

"hy Erza"sapa Lucy

"eh...ada urusan apa?"jawab Erza

"kami hanya ingin coba berbicara dengan mu lanjut Levy

"hmphhh...apa penting bisa bicara dengan ku?"

"kami rasa iya,"kata Lucy

"ini bukan karena kami kasihan atau punya maksud lain,hanya saja bukankah rekor kalau kami gadis biasa bisa berteman dengan gadis yang ditakuti"tutur Levy

"kalian akan mati bila berteman dengan ku"jawab Erza

"hekkkk..."(respon nthu orang 2)

"sebaiknya kalian pergi"usir Erza

"ku mohon beri kami kesempatan"ngelas Lucy

"tidak"jawab Erza

"ya...ya sudah"

"Erza aku ada pertanyaan untuk mu,paling tidak kau jawab"kata Levy

"apa?"jawab Erza

"kenapa,kau mulai mau berbicara dengan orang-orang sekitar,apa ada sesuatu sehingga kau benar-benar ingin berubah,beritahu kami"

"i..itu,,,tidak akan kuberitahu!"

"ayolah,kalau memang karena seseorang mungkin kami bisa membantu mu agar bisa dekat dengannya"lanjut Lucy

"e...eh...i..tiu tidak penting!"

"ayolah,kita semua kan teman"kata Levy yang berusaha keras membujuk Erza

"huhhhh...baiklah"kata Erza dengan pasrah

"horayyyy..."seru Levy dan Lucy

"aku jadi begini karena kata-kata seseorang"

"memang orang itu berkata apa padamu?"tanya Lucy

"dia bilang kau ini aneh,masa hanya dengan kelinci kau bisa tersenyum,sedangkan dengan orang lain tidak itu aku sadar,bahwa sepertinya dunia ku benar-benar sepi,hany ada seekor binatang yang membuat ku tersenyum,karena perkataan orang itulah,aku mau bicara dengan kalian,meski agak dipaksa"

"siapa orang itu?"tanya Lucy lagi

"banyak tanya!"kata Erza

"hekk..."kata Lucy terkejut

"ya sudah terima kasih mau berbagi cerita"lanjut Levy

"karena kalian sudah selesai pergilah -_-"

"e...eh ba...baiklah"kata Lucy dan Levy yang langsung meninggalkan Erza

Saat pulang sekolah,Lucy berkata

"hey Levy apa kau penasaran siapa orangnya?"tanya Lucy

"iya,aku sangat penasaran"

"jadi kalian sudah bisa berbicara pada Erza ya?"tanya Gajeel

"ah..iya"jawab Levy

"sudah kubilang aku percaya Erza itu sebenarnya orangnya halus"sambung Lisanna

"oh..ya soal yang tadi kalian bicarakan apa itu?menyangkut orang yang mengubah Erza ya?"tanya Natsu

"ya..apa kau tau Natsu?"tanya Lucy

"mana aku tau,aku kan jarang memperhatikannya"

"oh ya kalau orang itu bisa mengubah Erza,berarti Erza jatuh cinta pada orang itu"lanjut Lisanna

"ya kau benar,aku semakin penasaran"kata Levy

"akh nanti juga kita tahu,Erza ka sekarang sudah agak terbuka"kata Lucy

"ya,benar"kata Lisanna

"semoga cepat terkuak"kata Gajeel

Keesokan harinya,Lisanna,Levy,dan Lucy akan jalan bareng (tripple L,b^.^d kherenn)saat sedang makan di cafe,mereka melihat Erza lewat dan mereka segera keluar cafe untuk mengikuti Erza hanya membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue,tapi untuk apa?

Saat sampai rumah,Erza langsung membuat kue tersebut (Lucy,Levy,Lisanna kita singkat aja triple L)triple L yang terus membuntuti penasaran,setelah setengah jam Erza selesai membuat kue tersebut dibungkus,lalu Erza menulis sepucuk surat,yang bertuliskan terima itu Erza keluar,kebetulan tampaknya ada teman Erza yang lewat (laki-laki).Lalu Erza meberikan kue tersebut pada orang itu.

Triple L yang masih nguntit menyangka bahwa orang itu yang mebuat Erza jatuh Triple L berkata

"hahh..ternyata orang itu yang membuat Erza berubah"kata Lisanna

"tampang orang itu tidak terlalu keren,sederhana saja"lanjut Lucy

"iya..berarti tugas kita selesai,besok kita beritahu Natsu dkk."kata Levy

Lalu mereka pun pulang,mereka tidak tahu bahwa Erza hanya menitipkan kue untuk orang yang sebenarnya (OMG)...

Saat keesokan harinya triple L bercerita tentang kejadian kemarin

"kemarin kita sudah menyelidiki siapa orang yang disukai Erza"seru Levy

"siapa?"tanya Gray

"aku tidak tau siapa namanya,yang jelas ciri-cirinya orangnya tidak terlalu tinggi,rambutnya berwarna kuning,orangnya agak hitam,dan seperti ada tato gambar 69 di dagu sebelah kirinya"lanjut Lucy

"seleranya rendah"kata Gray

"aku pikir juga begitu,tidak pas dengan Erza yang cantik"lanjut Lisanna

"nampaknya Gray cemburu"kata Natsu tiba-tiba (setengah menggoda)

"a..apa?untuk apa aku...sudahlah!"keluh Gray

"Natsu kau ini senang sekali ya menggoda orang,terutama Gray"kata Lucy

"bagi Natsu penderitaan Gray kesenangannya baginya"sambung Gajeel

"aku setuju dengan Gajeel"lanjut Natsu

"KAU...!"bentak Gray yang naik darah

"hey...sudah...sudah"kata Lisanna mencoba menenangkan

"hey apa kalian ada rencana besok?"tanya Levy

"tidak memangnya ada apa?"tanya mereka kompak

"besok jalan bareng yuk ^^ "

"ngmmm...boleh,sudah lama kita tidak jalan bareng"kata Lucy

"jam berapa?"tanya Gajeel

"ngmm...jam 12.00 bisa?"

"oke ^."

Lalu mereka pun sepakat akan pergi bersama besok.

Lalu saat keesokan harinya mereka bertemu di sebuah mall yang besar

"kita mau kemana dulu?"tanya Natsu

"makan siang saja dulu"lanjut Lisanna

"bagaimana kalau kita makan di Hansuki saja?"usul Levy

Lalu mereka semua pun pergi ke restoran yang bernama Hnasuki tersebut,setelah selesai makan siang mereka datang ke pameran buku

"hey ada yang mau iku aku lihat buku belajar gitar?"tanya Gray

"aku"jawab Gajeel

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke tempat dimana buku belajar gitar berada,lalu Gajeel bertanya pada Gray

"hey Gray memangnya kau tidak bisa bermain gitar?"

"eh...bisa hanya saja aku tidak terlalu tau banyak tentang chord,mungkin kalau aku beli buku belajar gitar,aku bisa tau lebih banyak tentang chord gitar"

"kau benar-benar niat bisa bermain gitar?"

"tidak juga,hanya saja aku ignin bisa"

"gitar apa yang ingin kau pelajari?"

"ngmmm...rythm"

Tiba-tiba tampak Levy lari tergesa-gesa menghampiri mereka berdua

"ada apa Levy?"tanya Gajeel

"itu...itu..."

"ada apa?apa ada masalah?"tanya Gray

"bukan...(hosh...hosh...)ada pertunjukkan band!"seru Levy

"hakhhh...kau ini buat kaget saja"kata Gajeel

"ayo kita lihat,bandnya keren-keren,yang lain sudah berkumpul"ajak Levy

Akhirnya mereka menuju tempat pertunjukkan band itu disana mereka menonton pertunjukkan tersebut

"wuaaaahh...bandnya keren-keren!"seru Levy

"jadi ingin membentuk band ya ^^ "lanjut Lisanna

"selanjutnya kita panggilkan Band The Last Night"kata pembawa acara pertunjukkan tersebut

Para anggota band itu pun naik,tetapi saat host tersebut akan berkata pertunjukkan di mulai,salah satu anggota itu berkata

"tunggun,ada yang belum datang bisa tunggu?"

"ya tapi hanya 5 menit"kata host tersebut

Triple L yang melihat orang itu berkata

"lihat itu orang yang Erza suka!"seru Lucy

"ha?...orang itu!"seru Gray

"terlalu biasa kan"lanjut Levy

"ya kau benar tidak sebanding dengan Erza"lanjut Natsu

"maaf waktu habis"kata host tersebut

"TUNGGU!"seru seseorang dari belakang panggung

"eh..apa kau orang yang di tunggu?"tanya host itu

"ya"

"baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai"

gadis yang baru datang tadi memegang posisi gitar melody dan gadis itu Natsu ,ternyata gadis yang berambut panjang di ikat satu,memakai kaos dan celana pendek selutut serta memakai jaket panjang tersebut adalah Erza

"itu Erza!"seru Lisanna

"ternyata laki-laki itu satu band ya dengan Erza"kata Natsu

Lalu band itu mulai bernyanyi (egao no mahou)_**"ai mo yume mo kimi to naraba magical ni kawaru egao no mahou kakeyou..."**_band itu bernyanyi dengan sangat bersemangat,sehingga membuat para penonton pun ikut bersemangat

"Erza luar biasa"kata Gray

"Gray mulai..."goda Natsu

"hey Natsu kau ini selalu saja meledekku,salah ku apa sih,kau ingin cari mati ya?"

"huuu...aku tidak bermaksud meledek mu hanya saja aku ingin kau terus terang pada Erza tentang perasaan mu"goda Natsu lagi

"diam saja,tapi aku berkata jujur,permainan gitar Erza memang keren"

"kalau kau menyukainya bilang saja...aku bisa kok membantu mu agar dekat dengannya"

"ah..ah...ti..tidak perlu,akhh...kau bisa diam tidak sih?"

"kalian ini berantem terus mengganggu suasana saja,kita kan sedang melihat Erza!"bentak Lisanna

"i...iya"jawab Natsu dan Gray serentak

Lalu mereka kembali menonton Erza yang sedang berada di panggung,saat band The Last Night selesai bermain mereka langsung ke belakang hal itu,Natsu pergi menyusul ke belakang panggung.

Saat ada di belakang panggung Natsu menyapa Erza

"hey Erza,saat di panggung tadi kau keren sekali!"seru Levy

"eh...?apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"tanya Erza

"awalnya kami hanya jalan bareng,tapi karena ada pertunjukkan band kami jadi menonton"jawab Gray

"Gray..."goda Natsu lagi

"diam kau!"seru Gray

"ini teman-teman mu nee-san?"tanya laki-laki berambut kuning yang bernama Sho

"ah ya kami teman-teman Erza,apa kau pacarnya?"tanya Lucy

"eh...bukan aku teman kecil Erza,lagian aku adik angkat Erza"jawab Sho

"oh...jadi begitu,ma...maaf kami sudah salah sangka ^^" "

"iya,,,tidak apa-apa"jawab Sho lagi

"ada apa kalian kesini?ada yang ingin dibicarakan?"tanya Erza dengan paras dingin

"tidak kami hanya ingin mengatakan kau hebat,kami tidak menyangka kau bisa bermain gitar melody"lanjut Levy

"oh begitu,jadi sudah selesai?"tanya Erza lagi

"Erza kami kepikiran sesuatu,untuk perpisahan kakak kelas nanti,kita mau mengadakan band,apa kau mau ikut?"tanya Natsu

"siapa saja anggotanya?"tanya Erza

"aku bass,Gray gitar rythm,Gajeel drum,dan kalau kau mau,,,,kau jadi gitar melody"jawab Natsu

"aku tidak mau,pasti mengecewakan bagi kalian,tapi aku punya alasan tersendiri,jadi kalian bisa pergi"lanjut Erza

"Erza...apa bisa sekali saja kau tidak mengusir kami?"tanya Gajeel

"mulut ku terus berkata sebaiknya pergi,jadi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya

"hey Erza...boleh kami minta alamat e-mail mu?"tanya Gray

"ya...aku juga minta"lanjut Lisanna

"baiklah,ini (.com, ni email palsu jangan dipercaya ya^^")

"oke terima kasih"jawab Natsu dkk.

Lalu saat malan hari,Erza sedang tiduran di kamar,tiba-tiba ada e-mail masuk,ternyata dari Lisanna

"Erza...Erza?ini e-mail mu kan? ^^,ini aku Lisanna"isi e-mail Lisanna

Lalu datang e-mail dari yang lain,Natsu,Levy,Lucy,Gajeel,dan Gray,dan menanyakan hal ada dua e-mail masuk dari Gray,yang kedua berisi "Erza...kalau malam ini kau ada waktu,datang ke taman Heiwa ya"

"mau apa dia?"tanya Erza

Tapi karena Erza ada waktu luang,akhirnya Erza datang ke taman Erza melihat Gray sedang duduk di bangku taman,melihat Erza datang,Gray langsung menghampiri Erza dan berkata

"kupikir kau tidak akan datang"

"e...e...a..aku ada waktu luang jadi...daripada di rumah lebih baik aku datang saja,memangnya ada apa?"tanya Erza yang setengah nge-blushing

"ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan"

"apa?"-^^-

"waktu itu ada yang mengirim kue padaku,tidak ada nama pemberinya,apa itu kau?"

"a...ah...aku tidak tau"

"jujur saja aku tidak akan marah"

"nghhhmmmm...iya,tapi kau jangan salah sangka,aku memberi kue itu hanya untuk tanda terima kasih!"seru Erza

"eh...tanda terima kasih apa?"

"ngmmm...kau ini banyak tanya!sudah aku pulang"kata Erza sambil berbalik hendak pulang,tapi Gray menarik tangan Erza dan berkata

"tunggu!aku belum selesai bicara!"

"apalagi?"seru Erza

"jawab pertanyaan ku atau tangan mu tidak akan kulepaskan!"balas Gray dengan nada tinggi

"gghhhhhhh...karena...karena...karena..."

"karena apa?"

"waktu itu kau menolongku!itu saja!sudah puas?sekarang lepaskan tanganku!"lalu Gray melepaskan tangan Erza

"kau kan bisa langsung bilang terima kasih,kenapa kau malah memberi kue?"tanya Gray setengah nge-blushing

"kalau kau tidak mau kembalikan saja padaku,atau kau bisa langsung buang!nah...sekarang kembalikan kuenya"

"maaf...kuenya sudah kumakan,tidak bisa kukembalikan"lanjut Gray

"eh...ya...ya sudah kalau begitu,aku pulang"

"tunggu dulu!ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan,mungkin ini tidak terlalu penting,tapi tolong jawab"

"apa?"

"siapa orang yang kau suka?"

"ah...eeee...i..itu rahasia"jawab Erza nge-blushing

"barusan aku bilang ada beberapa pertanyaan yang akan kuajukan,dan kau menjawab ya untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanku,jadi sekarang tolong jawab"

"kalau tentang itu kau tidak boleh tahu!-o-"

"kenapa?"

"pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"atau ingin kubocorkan tentang kue yang kau kasih padaku?"

"aaahhh...!JANGAN!"

"kalau begitu beritahu aku"

"aku tidak akan beritahu namanya,tapi aku akan memberi kemudahan untuk kau menebak,orang itu ada diantara,teman-teman mu,hanya itu"

"ayolah...apa susahnya hanya meberitahu nama?"

"mungkin bagimu gampang untuk mengungkapkan perasaan pada seseorang,tapi tidak bagi ku!"seru Erza yang langsung meninggalkan Gray

Keesokan harinya Gray menemui Erza saat pulang sekolah,ada sesuatu yang terjadi (NGIKNGOK)

"hey Erza...ada yang ingin kutanyakan lagi,nanti sore datang lagi ya ke taman Heiwa"

"iya -_-"

Saat sore hari,Erza kembali datang ke tama tersebut,kali ini Gray mengajukan jawaban tentang orang yang disukai Erza

"aku tau siapa orang yang kau sukai"

"si...siapa?"

"Natsu,benar kan?"

"hah!mana mungkin aku suka sama saudara ku sendiri?"

"kenapa tidak?"

"kau ini aneh!"

"lalu siapa?Gajeel?atau adik angkat mu itu yang bernama Sho"

"aku tidak mungkin suka padanya,dia adik angkat ku,apa sebegitu pentingnya bagi kau untuk tau"

"aku hanya bertantanya memangnya salah?"

"ini urusan pribadi,untuk soal pribadi tak akan kubiarkan orang lain tau!"seru Erza

"kau bisa percaya padaku,aku ini bisa menjaga rahasia ko!"seru Gray

"hahhhh...kau ini,,,,begini saja,kau duluan yang beritahu tentang orang yang kau suka lalu aku,aku janji akan memberitahumu,tapi setelah kau"

"ha...hah?kenapa harus begitu?"

"bukankah ini tawaran yang bagus?kenapa kau menolak intinya kau tau siapa orang yang kusuka,ya kan?"

"hahh...baiklah,tentang orang aku sudah menyukai orang itu sejak dulu,aku selalu terlihat seperti tidak menyukainya didepannya,agar aku mendapat perhatian..."

"lalu..."tanya Erza

"nghhh...awalnya aku ,mencoba menghapus namanya dari kepalaku,tapi ternyata sulit hehehehe...apalagi setelah melihat orang itu tersenyum,semakin susah dilupakan...^^"

"jadi siapa orang itu?"

"e...eh...eh...sudahlah lupakan saja"

"tidak bisa,,,kalau kau ingin mengetahui soal pribadi orang lain,maka kau juga harus memberitahu soal pribadi mu pada orang itu"

"oh...ya,bagaimana kalau lewat e-mail saja"

"hahhhh...baiklah"

Lalu Erza dan Gray kembali ke alam masing-masing (maksudnya rumah masing-masing kaleeee :P),dan saat mereka berdua sudah sampai di rumah,Gray langsung mengirim e-mail percakapan lewat e-mail

"_**hey apa kau sudah sampai rumah?"tanya Gray**_

"_**ya...sebaiknya kau lanjutkan,kalau kau memang ingin tau tentang aku"balas Erza**_

"_**tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya"**_

"_**ya sudah kalau begitu,tidak akan kuberitahu"**_

"_**ya ya baik!"**_

"_**cepat!"seru Erza**_

"_**hahhh...begini sajalah,aku hanya akan memberimu kemudahan"**_

"_**kemudahan apa?"**_

"_**aku hanya akan memberi kau klu dan kau bisa tebak siapa orang itu,yang jelas ada diantara kau dan Lisanna"**_

"_**hahhh...kalau itu sih sangat mudah ditebak"balas Erza**_

"_**kalau begitu siapa yang ada di pikiran mu?"**_

"_**tentu saja Lisanna,karena kau itu dekat dengan Lisanna,bahkan saat Lisanna membutuhkan mu,kau selalu ada"**_

"_**begitu ya menurutmu?"**_

"_**yepz...:P,kalau kau memberi klu,yang sedikit susah dong,kau ini tidak berbakat dalam membuat klu ya -_-"**_

"_**haahhhhh...kau ini"**_

"_**aku kenapa?baiklah karena kau sudah memberitahu,sekarang giliranku"**_

"_**tunggu!kan aku belum bilang benar atau salah"**_

"_**tapi aku sudah pasti benar,oh ya giliranku besok saja ya di kandang kelinci"**_

"_**tunggu jangan tidur dulu!"**_

setelah itu,e-mail Gray tidak dibalas lagi oleh saat keesokan harinya,Gray pun datang ke kandang kelinci,disana Gray sudah melihat Erza menunggu sambil duduk dianatara kelinci kelinci

"aku akan memberitahumu,tapi kau jangan marah ya"kata Erza

"tunggun dulu tentang yang kemarin itu..."

"hey tidak sopan menyela pembicaraan orang"

"tapi ini penting"

'kau mau tau tidak,kalau kau tidak ingin tau tentang aku,yasudah aku pergi"

"ba...baiklah"

"aku akan beritahu namanya,pertama inisialnya,G dan F,nama depannya adalah bahasa inggris dari sebuah warna,dan tentang namanya belakangnya aku tidak tau,karena itu adalah sebuah nama,yang dipakai untuk nama bukan yang bisa diartikan,hanya itu"

"e...e..."Gray nge-blushing seperti tomat rebus

"aku rasa kau tau siapa orang itu,yaitu kau sendiri,apa kau puas?"

"a...aku.."

"karena kau sudah tau,jadi aku pergi"kata Erza yang juga nge-blushing

"tunggu!biar aku lanjutkan yang tadi aku ingin katakan"

"apa?"

"kemarin aku menyuruh mu menebak siapa orang yang kusuka,antara kau dan Lisanna,dan kau menjawab Lisanna"

"ya,lalu kenapa?"

"kau salah"

"salah apa?0.0"

"orang yang kusuka bukan Lisanna,ta...tapi kau"kata Gray dengan muka yang semakin merah

"ehhhhrr...ka...kau pasti bohong!"

"untuk apa bohong!aku tidak akan bohong padamu"

"nghhhmmmm...la...lalu apa maumu sekarang?"

"aku mau kita...kita jadian"

"ah...e..."

"ta..tapi aku tidak memaksa su...sungguh"

"ti..tidak masalah"balas Erza dengan senyum manismu

Akhirnya Erza dan Gray jadian di tempat tersebut lalu...Gray memeluk Erza,,,,,,dan Natsu membuka pintu kandang kelinci tersebut dan melihat mereka

"eeeee...ka...kalian"kata Natsu

"JANGAN BERITAHU SIAPAPUN NATSU!"seru Erza

"Gray ternyata benar dugaan ku wuahahahaha,dan Erza pun juga huahahahaha"gelak Natsu

"hey!kau ini,,kenapa harus selalu kau yang datang,dasar menyebalkan!"seru Gray

"hahahahahahha!"tawa Natsu kecang sambil berlari keluar kandang kelinci tersebut

"ba...bagaimana ini Gray!"tanya Erza panik

"lebih baik kita susul saja!"

Lalu mereka berdua pun langsung berlari ke luar dan mengejar Natsu,tetapi Gray dan Erza masuk ke area sekolah semua bersorak

"**wah Erza hebat!jadian dengan Gray!Erza luar biasa!"**

Erza yang medengar omongan teman-temannya itu mencari Natsu,setelah menemukan Natsu,Erza membabat habis Natsu hingga pingsan

"rasakan itu"

So,in the end Erza find her new Life ^^


End file.
